An Epic New Life
by Tibricel Tibby
Summary: As the light of the moon illuminated Moonhaven Mary Katherine, MK knew it was over, she had missed her chance to return home, to get her old life back. Even though it hurt that it was lost to her, somewhere deep down she knew that it would all work out. The world just felt right, like it was all coming together, and that everything was turning out the way it should. ALT ENDING.
1. 1:1 - Unexpected Life

I remember looking up from the ground at the moon high in the sky, it was so bright, so calming. No sooner had the moon reached its zenith, a brighter light shown from the mighty fortress of Moonhaven.

I knew when I left to get my Dad what I was giving up, that I had to make a choice, and that choice would change me forever. The life I had, or rather could have had with my father would be gone but I knew it was the right thing to do.

It was over, the Boggan were retreating, the forest was safe and as I watched the light of the moon fade from Moonhaven couldn't help but feel sad, a heaviness filling my chest. Even though it hurt, I couldn't help but smile. Then she was there in front of me smiling, queen Tara.

Her smile was so bright so warm it just made you want to smile with her and I did, I didn't relies I was smiling till later, nor did I realize I had been crying till she spoke.

"You did well Mary Kathrin, it took a lot of courage to accomplish what you have." The vision spoke, as a reflex I almost corrected her about my name but instead I held my tough; instead just nodded.

So much had happened and as surreal as being shrunk to only two inches tall was, speaking with the spirit of a dead queen had now jumped to the top of my list of crazy things happening.

"I knew I chose well. Thank you Mary—"she paused for a moment as her visage turned slight to give it a sly smile. "Sorry MK. Be well, and do me a favor. Watch over Ronin for me, when you not to focused on that young Leafman of yours." I couldn't help but blush at the last of her words.

"I will," I said. Then I felt the warmth filling me just like when I first touched the seed, even though it had only been a day that seemed like forever ago. The feeling took my breath away, then the world around me seem to shine and become sharper. It was then that I noticed that the visage of Tara was gone; I knew it was over but now it seemed so finite. The new queen had been chosen and the world of the Leafmen, my world now, was safe again.

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- EPIC –

- 1:1 An Unexpected Life –

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce

Written by Tibricel

Edited by

Most characters created by William Joyce

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2013 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of exhilaration as I approached Moonhaven, now that I had a chance to really take it in it was beautiful bathed in moon light. It shimmered off the lake in gentle ripples, flickering like the city had but somehow this was better, more pure.

Even though I was mesmerized by the sights my mind wondered at whom the new queen would be, doubtful that I would know them, seeing as I only knew Ronin and Nod. If you could even really call it knowing them, well lots of time to get to know them.

As I arrived at the foot of the mountain, though if I was normal size it would have stood a foot or two over it. I looked up to where the peak of Moonhaven, happy to know I wouldn't have to walk all the way up, a few well-placed jumps and I would be there. One of the great benefits of this new life I thought, where I want to go is just a hop, skip and a jump away.

The feeling of freedom when sailing through the air was exciting, the wind whipping past me, the ground below me, a few more jumps and I was there standing on the balcony. It was quitter than I thought it should be, had something gone wrong?

I would have thought that there would be shouting and cheers of elation now that a new queen had been chosen. Instead everyone was gathered around the flower that had bloomed, that had held the power of the queen and passed on her last words and power to the next.

It was like walking through a haze as I entered trying to make my way to Ronin and Nod, the room almost seemed to get brighter the closer I got; I was strangely aware that more and more faces seemed to turn to me as I approached.

"Nod, Ronin!" I called excited to see both for the mostly unharmed, but my nervousness increased as they turned to me and the look on their faces turned to one of surprise. Only moments later my face would also be one of surprise, as Ronin knelt taking a knee, bowing is head. Then the room came to life as the whispers were replaced with the shuffling of Leafmen, and Plantfolk alike took a knee.

I too, turned around looking for whoever could draw such a commanding presence but there was no one left standing and I froze my eyes looking past crowd of kneeling patrons. This couldn't be happening, I shook my head slowly in an effort to make my unease go away, but it wouldn't I turned looking to Nod, his eyes meeting my own.

His eyes only moved when Ronin himself stood to speak, and then he uttered the words that would once and for all change everything in my life again. It all made since then, why I was here, why Tara had chosen me to protect the seed and why it was important that I been near when it bloomed.

"I present to you, your new Queen—"

I could feel my face redden as Ronin's words rang through Moonhaven, flower that I hadn't noticed till then began to bloom as the realization sunk in. I looked around once more and each bloomed as my sight touched them, and I could feel them. Their energy opening up at my call at my whim, this was why I was here; this was why it was my new home.

"Mary Katherine." This just moved to the top of the list of things of unexpected things.

(((((Authers Notes)))))

BETA NEEDED!

So as you might guess I just saw Epic and while I really love the movie, I really wanted Mary to be the queen in the end. I get really tired of stories where the unexpected hero always goes home from the magical land at the end. Usually leaving behind a love interest, I think the story could have ended with her being Queen and patching stuff up with her father well enough to have it for an ending.

BETA NEEDED! No there is no beta for this I would like some on help fix that and also I know there are grammatical errors on here for that I'm sorry. I'm not sure as of yet if there will be more to this story or if this is it.

Any way let me know what you think, this is the first time I have ever tried to write a story in first person, and I will likely try and fix some of the errors to make it a little better. Any way let me hear from you and also I need a Beta. Hehe

Thanks for reading.


	2. 1:2 - Everything Adds Up

I know why in movies when the director wants to convey deep thought to the audience he might have the main character lay down on a couch and stare up at the ceiling or in my case lay on an exceptionally comfortable leaf and look up at the starry night sky. It really did help a person think about things. Looking up at the sky like that, it just made all my problems seem really small. Smaller than me even, which is saying something.

It was strange to think a day ago that the biggest worry I had was how I could reconnect with my dad. Now I had people telling me that I was their queen, that it's my job to help the forest grow and recover from all the destruction the Boggan.

That got me thinking as I looked up at the stars, my eyes drifted to a flower that had yet to bloom. I focusing on it and it was strange. I could feel it. No, that's not right; I could feel its potential. I raised my hand to it as if to touch it and the warmth that I had felt in hours ago returned and the flower began to bloom. It wasn't so much like I was forcing it to grow as I was encouraging it to grow.

I smiled at what I had done, letting out a sigh, my hand collapsing back down to my face and covered my eyes. It was true; though, I really hated to admit it. I had the power, but did having to be queen go hand in hand with it? Wasn't one of the two enough? This train of thought was getting me nowhere, all I really wanted to do was sleep but that just wasn't working out.

There was no way in the world I could sleep right now. Heck I felt like I would be able to sleep for a week. How often did Leafmen, well shrunk humans sleep? What did they eat being this small? There were a million what, where, when and how's running through my mind.

"Ahh this sucks." I knew there was no one to hear me, and really I didn't care if there was. After all I was, begrudgingly, the Queen.

[*-*] Becoming a Legend ^ John Dreamer [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- EPIC –

- 1:2 Everything Adds Up –

With inspired by EPIC created by William Joyce

Written by Tibricel

Edited by

Most characters created by William Joyce

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2013 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

I knew something was up when warmth started creeping over me, the urge to wake up coming over me just like the warm feeling. Slowly my right eye opened followed shortly by my left. I had fallen asleep after all it seemed, a good thing after the day I had just had. Thought I really hoped rising with the sun was not something I would be repeating too much in future.

Then something occurred to me; the warmth I had been feeling creeping over me was the sun, there were small beams of light flickering through the canopy of flowers that made up the far chamber. The room was nice, well to me it was nice, I guess I had nothing to compare it with as it was the first personal living space I had seen. I remembered stumbling in a random room yesterday but none like this. I stretched, feeling the leaf move and conform to me as I did, yep same as last night; looking up I could see the small flower that I had willed to bloom in the moon light, check.

So I was still in the same place, I was just getting a better look now that the sun was rising. It was really pretty, while the room inside was quite simple, the leaf or bed, so Leafbed the only thing in the room. No, its stunning feature was that the side opposite to me was open exposing a, for a shrunken person like me, large garden.

Internally debating whether or not I should get up; the idea that I would probably be unable to fall asleep again anyway won me over. Decision made I righted myself and turned letting my feet drape over the side of the leafbed. A large yawn escaped me and I slightly regretted my decision of getting up.

As I sat there thinking of nothing I was again, for the multi-millionth time, struck by just how wonderful this would could be. Looking out to the garden as the sun passed over the plants, I watched the flowers bloom. As each peddle stretched open to welcome the sun's rays, I noticed that like me, for just a moment it had just barely budged as if struggling with the decision. Then finally giving in and waking from its slumber to join the rest of the waking world.

"Don't like morning either hm." I knew how she felt. Strange I was starting to think of plants with genders...

"Oh no, I'm quite the morning person your majesty." Came a wisden voice.

My head snapped around, I think that was the closest I had ever come to breaking my neck. The voice had come from a Flowerfolk that had just entered the room. She gently closed the door behind her as a smile warmed her face. Her head was topped with pedals of a bright puffy yellow. And her leaves were small and flowing down to the floor, covering the vine like arms that and body making her look like she was wearing a very intricate dress of patch work.

She seemed to glide along the floor, her dress not even rippling at all, like she wasn't ever moving, more like the world was moving and she was standing still. Stopping in front of me she curtsied, with a gentle bob of her head and a smile.

"Your majesty, it is my utmost pleasure to meet you. I am Acacia, your personal attendant, confidant and servant." She said rising up again, still wearing the smile on her face.

Again there was the 'majesty' title. I wasn't mad. It just made me feel so uneasy to hear people call me that. I was just M.K. nothing special. Not to mention the responsibility that titles like that forced upon a person, in this unfortunate case; me.

"Hello." I said, hesitating slightly.

"Dear, dear, dear. Well up with you," she continued, taking my hand in hers and guiding me to stand. I complied without hesitating. She just gave me the feeling that she was such a gentle person and it would have been rude to have said no. "poor dear you look like you didn't sleep a wink, and no wonder, sleeping in those clothes."

I really hadn't noticed or cared that I had slept in my clothes, much less that it was my hoodie. Though now that I took a look at myself, I did look a bit haggard and dirty. I guess I could use a bath, and a change of clothes.

"I guess I could use a shower." Acacia just game me a light chuckle and I wasn't sure what I said that was humorous.

"I fear it might be a while before we have another shower, majesty."

I just stood there blinking, while my mind was running off in the wrong direction wondering what happened to the old shower and where it had gone. While my mind was still running around searching for the lost shower, Acacia ushered me into another room that had walls all around. Only up above was an opening allowing sun light gently drift in. As I looked around I noted the large pool of water stretching from the back of the slightly oval shaped room. _'There isn't a shower. She thought I meant rain. I'm a moron.'_

I stood at the edge of the pool that was carved in the floor I could see my reflection into the water, I really did need a bath.

"Well your majesty I will leave you to your bath, while I prepare your days attire. You can just leave those old clothes anywhere and I'll dispose of them later." She bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Wait, Acacia." I could feel something pulling at me, like I just lost something. Acacia turned around her eyes bright as she looked back to me, a smile creeping into her face. Why was she so happy when she looked at me? "The hoodie I was wearing, the purple jacket thing. I would like to keep it." I hesitated not really wanting an answer to my next question, ok questions. "Could you tell me what happened last night after Ronin and Nod brought me here?"

I knew up to this point that all that happened was weighing on me and I had done a damn good job of playing along with everything but at this point I realized just what everything meant. "Why am I here?"

I was the new Queen of the Forest; I had proven that to myself several times now. I had the power of the Queen. "What am I support to do now?"

It was all just rushing out of me to a complete stranger, so someone that was my subject. I shouldn't have subjects. I shouldn't be here. I should be home with my dad, with Ozzy and-Mom. I don't know how long the tears had been flowing. I had just noticed them so it could have been since I had looked in the pool.

As I started shrinking down to the floor unable to stay standing any more, I felt a softness wrap around me cradling me as I cried softly, cooing that it would be ok. Even though I knew it wouldn't be ok, it would never be ok.

"This really is happening?" A stupid question, answered only with Acacia rocking back and forth.

Ok was me, mom, dad and Ozzy. Not, talking slugs, tiny little solders, living flowers and no shower.

"I want to go home."

(((((((Author's Corner)))))))

So yeah I was over whelmed by the number of reviews and fav's I got. I mean really blown away. So thank you all so very much. Thanks to my Beta Icefire Apple. I had a few people offer to beta, and I think I spoke with some and in my rush I sent PM's to two different people thing they were the other person. I was on my cell phone I'm sorry.

Sorry that this took a bit longer then I planned to get you next part, but I plan on continuing till I reach a resolution. I have planned out where we are going from here and I will do my best to have at least one episode a week till I finish. It will roughly be around 15 episodes I believe if my outline stands.

Any way I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. Again this is my first attempt at a first person writing and I'm still trying to get my mind wrapped around it.

-Tibby


End file.
